


Hexes and Herbology

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: The girl who has a mean bat bogey hex, and the boy who loves his plants, together they could kill anyone in their way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: pining, songfic  
> Notes: 371

**I got a girl crush**  
**Hate to admit it but**  
**I got a heart rush**  
**It ain't slowing down**  
**I got it real bad**

  
_'She's so lucky,'_ Ginny thought. 

**Want everything she has**  
**That smile and that midnight laugh**  
**She's giving you now**

_'I have such a dorky laugh,'_

**I want to taste her lips**  
**Yeah, 'cause they taste like you**

_'I just want to kiss him once'_

**I want to drown myself**  
**In a bottle of her perfume**

_'You love the smell of her,'_

**I want her long blonde hair**

_'I have this stupid red, never matches anything,'_

**I want her magic touch**  
**Yeah, 'cause maybe then**  
**You'd want me just as much**

_'Why can't I be the girl you love?'_

**And I've got a girl crush**

**I've got a girl crush**

**I don't get no sleep**  
**I don't get no peace**  
**Thinking about her**

**Under your bed sheets**

 

Ginny groaned. She was so tired from the sleepless nights. 

**The way that she's whispering**  
**The way that she's pulling you in**  
**Lord knows I've tried**

**I can't get her off my mind**

Ginny shook her head. 

**I want to taste her lips**  
**Yeah, 'cause they taste like you**

_'Just once'_

**I want to drown myself**  
**In a bottle of her perfume**

_'Why don't you like my smell?'_

**I want her long blonde hair**

_'Better than this'_

**I want her magic touch**  
**Yeah, 'cause maybe then**  
**You'd want me just as much**

_'Please,'_

**And I've got a girl crush**

**I've got a girl crush**  
**I got a girl crush**  
**Hate to admit it but**  
**I got a heart rush**  
**It ain't slowing down**

_'I wish I was her'_

Ginny looked up, feeling a tap of her shoulder. 

  "Forget about him, guys are stupid anyway." Charlie said. 

Ginny looked at him. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Come on Sis, let's get some ice cream. We can be single together."

  "That's a plan." Ginny high fived him. 

Maybe it wasn't so bad. Luna could have him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Words: 371

_Date the girl whose hair is a mess and steals your t-shirts_

Neville smiled fondly, watching Ginny work on a paper at the table. She was wearing a shirt of his, much too long for her, and her hair was in a bun, most of it had fallen out. She was chewing on her quill as she focused.

_and kisses you in front of boys who look at her admirably._

Neville thought back to just earlier. They'd been out in Diagon Alley, and a few men were ogling Ginny. "Aye redhead! Why're you with 'im? C'mon baby!"

Ginny had turned to Neville and fiercely kissed him. Needless to say, that shut the guy up.

  
_Date the girl who wants to dance in the rain with you_

Neville blushed thinking about their first kiss. It had been a rainy day at the Burrow -- George's birthday -- and Ginny had asked him to dance with her. He'd obliged, and they had ended up close to each other. The next thing he knew, her lips were on his, her entire family watching.

_and make tea for you and make you laugh so hard you snort tea out your nose._

The one time she'd made him laugh so hard tea shot out his nose -- hadn't been the best experience. Not only was his nose on fire, but Percy -- having been sat across from him -- had his face burnt.

_Date the girl who cares so much she can tell something is wrong by looking at you._

He loved that about Ginny. She could always tell when something was wrong.

_Date the girl who will wrap her arms around you for no reason and pay attention when you talk about the things you love._

Another thing Neville rather liked about Ginny was that she was the only one who would listen to him ramble for hours about plants -- both magical and Muggle.

_Date the girl who looks like a lazy Sunday afternoon over the Saturday night out girl. Date her._

  "Nevvy? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, looking up from her article.

Neville shook his head. "Nothing, Gin."

  "Are you sure?"

Neville nodded. "Just thinking."

  "About what?"

  "Not important. I love you."

Ginny smiled into his chest. "I love you too."


End file.
